1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to container and closure combinations and, more particularly, to a container with a resealable closure that includes means for stacking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Closures of the snap-on type that sealingly engage the rim portion of containers generally require the container rim to include various forms of bead or other interlocking configurations. In fact, except for U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,500, all the prior art of which applicant is aware includes a container rim structure that is enlarged or includes a flange or bead of some sort to provide for an effective engagement with a closure.
For example, prior art having an inner sealing member which is most pertinent to the present invention includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,335,774, 4,079,857, and 4,165,020. In each of these cases, the container rim includes an outwardly extending bead adapted to engage a corresponding area of the closure rim portion. Unquestionably, this creates problems and complications during molding of the container. It further can lead to an unattractive appearance. Also, the container rim bead can be nicked or damaged during use, thereby destroying the hermetic sealability of the closure.
The aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,500 discloses a container rim portion which does not include a beaded or enlarged cross-sectional area. However, the cover attached thereto does not provide an effective sealing engagement. The inverted U-shape design of the closure is not intended to engage the container rim in a sealing manner. An inner rim flange is provided to scrape food stuffs from the inner container wall and a bead on the outer wall portion thereof is simply to provide a clamptype of engagement with the container flared rim.